


Distraction

by spoilersweetie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilersweetie/pseuds/spoilersweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little alteration to a scene. SPOILERS for The Angel's Take Manhattan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

“He’s in the cellar!”

Amy holds out a triumphant hand and River feels a small rush of pride for her mother. “Gimme!”

She watches as the Doctor tosses Amy his sonic and she darts off, red hair flying out behind her. 

Her husband gets to his feet, strides towards her and plants a firm kiss on her cheek. She smiles at him as he pulls back, grinning at her in wonder. 

“You’re rather brilliant, River Song.”

She beams at the compliment. “Well - you know I haven’t written anything yet.”

“No - but you will!”

“Apparently.”

They stand there, grinning at each other like fools for a pause until River wriggles the fingers of her trapped hand pointedly and raises an eyebrow at him (she‘d quite like to get this over with.) “So…could use a hand here sweetie.”

She thinks she sees a brief flash of - what is that? Horror? Anguish? - Pass over the Doctor’s face before it is gone so fast she’s left thinking she imagined it and she is left staring into his dark eyes, lit up suddenly with mischief. 

“Not just yet Doctor Song…” He says, speaking in a low tone that sends shivers through her as he steps in closer and slides a hand round her corseted waist, dropping the book in the other one to the floor to slide that up over her trapped arm. “I think I rather like you like this.”

She gasps theatrically. “ _Naughty!_ ”

He smirks and taps her nose. “Your kinky side’s rubbed off on me.”

River laughs delightedly. “Oh _sweetie_ …” She leans in, glancing down at his mouth as she speaks in a dropped voice. “Here? _Really?_ ”

He smirks at her and runs the hand on her waist up over her stomach and across the swell of her breasts, squeezing and grinning over her shoulder at her. “Why not?”

She quirks an amused eyebrow.

“Okay - don’t answer that.” His grin is a bit sheepish now and she chuckles and leans her body back into his, letting her head tilt back against his shoulder as he kneads and strokes at her breasts. 

“Mmm…how late _is_ this for you sweetie?”

“Late enough,” he breathes, punctuated with a particularly firm squeeze.

“Evidently,” she sighs, letting her eyes slide closed as his other hand runs down her thigh to grasp the material of her skirt and gather it, lifting it up her leg until he can get a hand on her stocking covered thigh. The hand skirts up, his fingertips dancing over the lacy edge of her stocking and she bites her lip before it continues up higher to slip into the already wet heat between her legs.

“No knickers River?” He speaks with delight, face turned into her hair. “Always the naughty girl, aren’t you?”

She smiles. “I slipped them off quick when I knew you were coming.” She hadn’t, of course - she just hadn’t bothered with any when she’d dressed - but it gives him a little thrill that she feels in the way he squeezes her breast and pushes his fingers harder, possessively against her and who is she to deny her sweetie that?

His fingers stoke the length of her sex and she whimpers softly and grabs at his wrist with her free hand, attempting to push it closer. 

“Ah, ah,” he scolds, taking her hand in his other one and wrapping it round her middle with his so he can use their arms to hug her back into his body as his fingers work between her thighs. 

River pushes her backside into him none to gently in retaliation, making him give a soft grunt and let go of her hand to squeeze a handful of breast again.

“I do like this you know,” he flirts, cockily running a hand over the bodice of her dress, admiring the way the glittering corset encases her perfect figure as he eyes her magnificent cleavage over her shoulder hungrily. 

“Thank you sweetie.” She purrs as she spreads her legs a bit to give his hand more room to work between them. Her head tilts back against his shoulder. “You’d love the rest of the outfit too -” She is interrupted when he runs a finger over her clit and she gasps - “It’s all for you, you know,” she flirts back, shooting him a sultry smile over her shoulder. 

“Rest of it?”

She nods her head towards the coat and hat slung over the chair a few feet away.

She can hear his grin when he speaks into her ear; “I _highly_ approve.”

“Thought you might. Although if you try to take my hat I will hurt you sweetie - I know you have a fetish, but I’m fond of that one.”

“I do not!”

“Mmmm,” she moans when he slides three fingers against her, “Yes you do. And it wouldn’t suit you anyway. The trench coat on the other hand…”

“Wife?”

“Yes?”

“Shut up.”

She chuckles, but it quickly turns into a gasp when he pinches her clit between his thumb and forefinger.

They fall silent, both in concentration; the Doctor on what he’s doing to her with his fingers - and River on what he’s doing to her with his fingers. Her eyes flutter closed and she lets out a breathy moan; nobody knows quite how to touch her like her husband does and oh - she _misses_ it when he isn’t here. 

“Inside please honey,” are the next words she squeezes out, a whispered request that he only half adheres to, sliding two long fingers into her slick core. It isn’t exactly what she meant but it will do for now. His breath is hot in her ear, quickening in time with her own, his talented fingers stoking her inner walls now in a beckoning motion that has her quivering from the inside out. River’s free hand flies to his wrist again, pushing at the hand between her legs to move harder, deeper inside her but the Doctor grabs it, and pulls it away. 

“Hold on,” he commands, pushing her hand to the angel’s other arm, frozen in reaching out menacingly towards her, and River obediently curls her fingers round the cold stone and clutches it tightly. With one hand now free, the Doctor puts it to good use making the most of her outfit, letting it glide over her flat stomach, dip into her waist and round and down to squeeze her bum before up again and over the swell of her breasts. 

His thumb finds her clit as his fingers push harder inside her and she jerks against him and lets out a gasp as she feels everything in her lower body start to tighten. He is going to bring her off like this - and quickly - and while she’d initially had something a bit more mutual in mind she couldn’t care less anymore, rocking her hips desperately in time to his clever fingers and clutching the angel’s arm so tightly her knuckles go white while her other hand wriggles desperately in it’s unrelenting grasp.

“Doctor,” She pants, her breath coming out in stutters. “Doctor!”

“That’s it,” he mutters into her ear, increasing his rhythm a little. “Let go, my darling. Come for me.”

She feels her inner walls tighten around him, feels that delicious burn in the pit of her abdomen shooting down through her core and oh she is so close - 

“Hold on tight River,” he suddenly mutters into her hair, gruffly and seriously, and River hasn’t the sense of mind to ponder his tone because she is flying apart, coming around his fingers with an open mouthed gasp, head flung back and - 

And suddenly she screams.

She feels pain, _pain_ shooting through her wrist and up her arm - but the pleasure is still there, her head is still swimming and her body is still convulsing and shuddering as she rides out her orgasm - and his fingers press up higher, harder within her, forcing more of her climax out and she jerks, the pleasure overriding the pain, and so much so that she can’t even think about what is happening as her whole body quivers and shakes. 

Finally coming down from her high, she collapses to the ground with the Doctor’s arms round her, and now free and sitting on the floor in his arms, she quickly makes sense of what had happened as she cradles her broken wrist close to her chest. His voice is murmuring in her ear; “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, my darling River I am _so_ sorry, sweetheart I’m sorry…” He apologises over and over as he rocks her and strokes her hair while her breath comes out in shudders as she squeezes her eyes tight against the excruciating pain. 

It is bad, but River has had worse and she is nothing if not a brave girl. So, after a moment, she manages to take a very deep breath, blink back the tears stinging behind her eyes and push at her husband lightly with her free hand. “Stop it, I’m okay,” she mutters, extracting herself from his arms to gingerly stand up. 

“I’m sorry,” he says again, looking pained as he stands too. “I had to do it, I -”

“I know, it’s fine. And I appreciate the distraction.” She manages a wry smile which, judging by the way his eyes bulge a bit, shocks him. 

“Come here,” he says, reaching out for her hand. “Let me see.”

“No, it’s fine,” She turns away, still clutching it to her as she moves over to the chair to pick up her coat with her good hand and hold it out to him. “Little help?”

Silently, he carefully helps her into her coat, and as they leave the room together Amy darts around the corner looking for them. 

River’s wrist is bad, but not unbearable, and she is doing a wonderful job of ignoring it right up until she discovers her father is only a few blocks away and suggests stealing the car out front. In his excitement, the Doctor forgets, and grabs her injured hand causing her to give a gasp as fresh white hot pain shoots up her arm. 

He feels so guilty about it, he heals her, using his regeneration energy to do so. A stupid, _stupid_ thing to do - to waste something like that on a broken _wrist_ no less!

She slaps him and calls him a sentimental idiot but of course - she loves him for it really, because he is her Doctor - and she knows he will always be there to heal her.

**Author's Note:**

> I did not like how the Doctor left River to break her own bloody wrist to get it out of the angels grasp. I FIXED IT :)


End file.
